


Taking That Leap

by Livvy1800



Series: It's Complicated But That's The Way We Like It [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Baby on board, Bucky Barnes Is A Hot Mess, Darcy And Bucky Get Their Happy Ending, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Pregnancy, Schmoop, WinterShock - Freeform, just read the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy1800/pseuds/Livvy1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby. On. Board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking That Leap

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally posted that this was the final fic in the series, but I lied. ;D Read on, my friends...

Bucky's in Central Park fighting a small band of rogue mutants who named themselves the Agents of Freedom when the call comes in.

"Barnes—" Tony's voice crackles over the comm, harried sounding as he chases one of the winged AoF mutants across the sky. "There's a—aww, shit!"

" _Language_." Steve's baritone is amused, if a bit breathless. There's a metallic clang as his shield hits something. Or someone.

"Hey, how about you bite me, Cap?"

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me, Stark, or you and Stevie just gonna banter and shit all day?" Bucky drops low as the woman he's fighting lashes out with some sort of tentacle things that extend from her arms. He guesses he can't be too judgmental, glass houses and whatever, but shit. It's pretty creepy. He really doesn't want her touching him with them, especially not the way the tips glisten greenish black.

Lunging upwards while she's still off balance from her attack, his fist drives into her face at full force. Her head snaps back and she topples over like a dead tree, hitting the ground with a hard thud. He examines the slashes in his favorite black leather tactical jacket with a scowl. Lady or not, she had it coming.

"JARVIS is putting a call through for you on open comm."

"Yeah, okay," he says absently, crouching down to make sure the mutant is truly knocked out. She is. Hard to fake the eyes rolled back in the head thing. The comm crackles again, and he realizes what Tony had just said. "Wait. What? Who...?"

Suddenly Darcy's voice is in his ear, warm and amused as always. "Hey, babe. How's the heroing going? Kicking mutant butt?"

Bucky frowns and rises to his feet, ignoring Hawkeye as he gets tossed past him with a loud squawk.

"Yeah, it's goin' good. Little busy here, though, doll."

" _Ya think?!_ " screams Clint as he gets thrown through the air in the other direction. Bucky just glares at him, making a shushing motion, and plugs his other ear to hear the comm better.

"Okay, I get that, I do. But, umm..." Darcy sounds nervous, and he doesn't like it. A hundred scenarios go through his head. There's an attack on the Tower. Damn it, he _knew_ they shouldn't have moved back to the city. Or Jane sent someone through a time portal. Maybe Darcy blew up a lab or three. Again. Could be anyth—

"I think it's time."

His mind goes blank.

Seeing his distraction, one of the mutants leaps at him with a snarl, claws out. Not looking, Bucky grabs him by the throat, shakes him like a rag, and tosses him aside.

He walks a little farther from the main battle. "Time? Wait. You mean...?"

"Yup."

"STEVE, I GOTTA GO. I GOTTA GO RIGHT NOW."

"Damn, Barnes, we're all on the same comm, man. We heard everything. Take it down a notch." Sam swoops past with an armful of unconscious mutant, his eye-rolling visible even at high flight speed.

"Of course, Buck, go. Don't worry about a thing. We got this." Steve's voice is warm, the underlying understanding and pride clogging Bucky's throat as he runs for the park entrance. Oh God. Oh Christ, he's having a baby. Well, not _him_. Darcy. Their baby. She's having their baby. Right now. Oh Jesus.

"Give Darcy our best!" shrieks Clint as he's tossed into a nearby tree.

"Don't forget to name it after me," Tony speaks quickly over the comm. "Anthony or Antonia, both are perfect names for babies. Totally adorable and charming. Think about it."

Despite the panic welling in him at what's about to happen, about how his entire life is gonna change forever in the next few hours, Bucky can't help snorting in amusement. Stark's delusional. He'd let Natasha sweatbox him before naming his kid after Tony Stark. _His kid_. His heart's about to leap out of his chest. Theoretically, he knew this day was coming. They've talked about it, how great it was gonna be, and how scary. But great, seriously great. They'd agreed on a birthing plan. Taken the classes. Painted the nursery. They were totally prepared.

So why does he feel like he's gonna jump out of his skin at the thought of Darcy in labor?

Reaching the Tower in five minutes flat, Bucky doesn't wait for the elevator, taking the stairs two at a time. Panting, he bolts down the hall, JARVIS opening the door to his apartment with Darcy before he can rip it off the hinges.

"DARCY! WHERE ARE—"

"Oh, wow. I'm in here, in the living room. Chill."

And she is. Sitting on the couch with Jane holding one of her hands, hair pulled back into a smooth braid over one shoulder and a packed bag at her feet. Smiling up at him, she rubs her swollen middle with the other hand.

"I am. Chill. Really chill. Completely chill." Bucky sags against the wall, drawing deep breaths into his burning lungs. He ignores Jane's skeptical snort.

"Aww baby, did you run all the way here from Central Park?" Darcy's gaze is laughing, but he doesn't miss the slight wince of pain, the stutter in the movement of her hand. Contractions, and getting close by the pinched look around her eyes. "No worries. There was time to take a taxi."

"No, there wasn't. I wasn't going to miss being by my girl's side when she brings our baby into the world." Straightening, he moves across the room and drops to his knees next to the couch, placing one hand over hers on her belly. The baby moves under their laced fingers, and he can't help the wave of awe that crashes over him. No matter how many times he's felt their child move inside her, it never stops amazing him. After all the pain and death and terror, he's finally created something pure. It doesn't wipe his past out, not in any measure, but his future is so much brighter in this moment than it has been in eight decades.

Jane quietly excuses herself, scooping up the maternity bag and heading for the door.

Darcy's gaze is soft as she meets Bucky's eyes, lips trembling.

"I'm so glad we met. I can't imagine life without us." She sniffles, smiling through the dampness in her eyes. "Even if you did throw me out of a window."

"I wouldn't change one moment of anything we've been through. It brought me my beautiful, sexy, clever wife. Who, in turn, is about to gift me with a little girl that I'm going to spoil relentlessly." Gathering her into his arms gently as he picks her up, just like the first time he held her close, Bucky's heart feels full. He has everything he hadn't even known he wanted. Pressing a kiss to Darcy's forehead as she snuggles against his chest, he grins.

"And I didn't throw you, doll. We jumped."

"Yes." Darcy grins back at him. "Yes, we did."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That was fun. :D


End file.
